Guardian Angel
by incinera
Summary: He went to hell and came back as a demon. He possessed a child and went on a killing spree. What will it take to make Sammy kill Dean? R & R please, constructive criticism NECESSARY!
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Angel**

By: Incinera

Disclaimer: Let me check…nope, still not mine.

It _hurts_.

He screams at first, calls for Sammy, for Dad, for _someone_ to make the pain stop, to make it _stop._

But no one comes to save him and soon his voice is as broken as his body. Soon he can only moan and whimper as hellfire burns him and demons tear their marks into his body.

At first he wonders if Sammy is alright, prays Sammy is safe. But slowly that begins to stop.

He begins to forget blue skies, black paint and silver chrome. Begins to forget the feel of the guns in his hands, the threat of the knife in his hand. Forgets frizzy black hair, a grizzled beard, a tall protective form.

He forgets, and he _changes._ He starts to fight back, to stop the pain, to find an escape from that place. He fights, and he claws, and he forces his way out.

For a long time afterward, he is incorporeal. He floats about aimlessly, with a vague question in his mind: _where is Sammy?_ He wonders who Sammy is, who _he_ is.

Then one day, as he slips through a park, he sees a little boy fall out of a tree. The boy's neck snaps and he clings to life for a moment after the fall.

The moment is all that is needed and the next thing he knows he is in the child, that the boy's body is his body. He feels the little boy's mind touch his and reigns in the impulse to tear it apart. He learns the boy's name is Jason and he has lived with his abusive father since his mother's death.

He stands Jason's body up, sets his neck, and heads to Jason's home, where he proceeds to return every punishment Jason has ever suffered as well as some new ones he learned in that _place_.

As Mr. Devon screams, Jason laughs in his mind and asks what his name is, and if he can stay.

Without thinking he says _Dean_ and promises never to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian Angel**

By: Incinera

Disclaimer: Don't own them…quit rubbing it in.

Jason is still ecstatic about his new friend and his…their…powers. He wanted to go to his school and show some bully a thing or two but Dean couldn't wait.

Besides, apparently some telekinesis from their front lawn can be quite lethal in this bully's bedroom. In the morning, Jason/Dean hides behind a hedge as the punk's older sister runs out on the front lawn, screaming in horror. They wait and watch as the ambulance pulls up, siren off. It's already too late for little C.J.

As Jason crows in pride, the name _Max_ pops into Dean's mind. He ignores it, in favor of sating Jason's growing bloodlust. Not many people have been kind to Jason, and Dean intends on retribution.

(Sam POV)

It's only a matter of time for these gruesome, unexplainable deaths to start drawing attention. Hunter type attention. Many come, and all are killed within the first week. Sam's distracted by his search for a way to restore Dean but when the death toll enters the thirties, he knows he has to do _something_.

Time to head to Heaven, Minnesota.

(Dean POV)

Dean can feel it. Sammy's coming. They need to prepare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardian Angel**

By: Incinera

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Lilith would be dead. She isn't dead yet, so no.

(Dean/Jason POV)

Jason's stomach is growling. He is hungry.

Dean can't remember what to do.

Jason whispers in his-their mind, directs him to a little family-owned convenience store. The owner's wife has always been kind to Jason. They decide to spare her.

Her husband is not so lucky.

Her screams hurt their ears. They change their minds about sparing her and leave her crumpled in her own blood.

Jason gorges on candy. Dean is less interested in the food. He soaks up the sunshine like a deprived plant, delighted to breathe in air untouched by the stench of sulphur.

He watches the park-goers, amused at the fact that none of them have noticed the bloody child and his stockpile of sugar. An ambulance drives by, sirens off. Heading in the direction they'd just come from.

Dean turns their face to the sky. _Remember to brush your teeth tonight_.

(Sam POV)

Sam watches. The child does not look threatening, all tawny curls and puppy-brown eyes, chocolate smearing a freckled face. A little boy enjoying his candy.

Sam is a Winchester. He isn't stupid. He saw what was left of Lucas Devon after the demon got to him. Jason Devon isn't Jason Devon anymore. He's possessed.

Faintly, Sam feels a twinge of hope. Maybe _this_ demon will know how to save Dean.

(Dean/Jason POV)

_Sammy's here_.

**Your brother?**

_Our brother._


	4. Chapter 4

**Guardian Angel**

By: Incinera

Disclaimer: Kripke starts with 'K'. Incinera starts with 'I'. You do the math.

(Sam POV)

The child didn't seem to have noticed him. He…it…was very involved with its candy, shoveling it down like it would vanish if not consumed immediately. Sam winced. The host was going to have a hell of a stomachache. "Good candy, huh?"

The demon answered without turning. "Uh-huh. I like M&Ms."

Sam brought the holy water up, to spray the demon.

"You don't wanna do that, _Sammy_." Now it turned, and looked up at him through pitch-black eyes. "You don't want to hurt us."

Sam glowered at it. "It's _Sam_."

"It'll always be _Sammy_ to us, little brother."

"_Dean?_"

Sam's grip faltered on the bottle. "De…no. Demons lie. You're not him."

The child's eyes turned from black to brown. "Mommy died, burnt up on the ceiling. Daddy died to save me. You died because I wasn't fast enough. But I brought you back. I offered myself. I saved you." Sam's backing up now, the child (when did he stand?) following. "I left you and a Shtriga tried to eat you. You left and a scarecrow tried to eat me."

Sam swallows. "It didn't try to eat you…him. It wanted a-"

It finishes. "A sacrifice, I _know_."

Sam stares.

"I knew it wasn't you when Meg possessed you. Don't you know that it's _me_, Sammy-" The tiny body jerked as bullet ripped through its shoulder. "_Sammy!_"

Sam whirled to see a man standing near him. "What are you doing?" He stiffened as the man brought the gun to bear on him.

"I've heard about you Winchesters. Heard what you've become. 'Bout time somebody put you dow-"

_Snap_.

"Sammy? Is he dead? He hurt me."

"Shh Dean…it's alright now."

"Your nose is bleeding, did he hit you?"

"Shh, it's alright." He gently gathered up the child. "Everything's alright"

He wouldn't lose him again.


End file.
